


The Heist Before Christmas

by pixiedustandbluebutterflies



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Fluff, bob makes an appearance, ja ss 2018, jupiter ascending secret santa 2018, seriously they are just spies in love, super fluffy no conflict at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustandbluebutterflies/pseuds/pixiedustandbluebutterflies
Summary: Jupiter and Caine have areallyeasy mark on Christmas Eve





	The Heist Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Lizteph - I don't remember if we became mutuals before or after our first JA Secret Santa, but I do know I always love seeing your name on my dash! Happy Holidays, and I hope you enjoy this little story!
> 
> My prompt: Caine / Jupiter, secret agent / spies AU, happy ending

This was supposed to be a quick job. Get in through the maintenance tunnel, slip into the office, download the files, get picked up on the roof. It was a low level Abrasax facility; the security was barely up to par. They should have been in and out in under twenty minutes. But here they were - almost thirty minutes in - their ride was definitely gone by now, and the exits were certainly blocked.

"Jupiter, we've already overstayed our welcome. We have to get moving," Caine grumbled into her ear as her lips trailed his jawline.

They had almost resisted the urge to take this job. Christmas eve was traditionally their quiet night together before meeting up with Jupiter’s family on Christmas day. But their commanding officers had waved it in front of them. _Less security because of the holiday_ , they promised. _Easy access to the_ illegal _genetic research_ , they tempted.

"We have time. Where's your sense of adventure, Wise?" Jupiter's glove-covered hands ghosted across his chest, resting on his shoulders.

Normally, he wouldn’t shut her down, but he knew the silent alarms were tripped the moment they entered the office. It was only a matter of time before security found them. She nudged him into a sitting position on the desk with defiance.

"In our bedroom, where the only one tying me up is you, _Jones_. We do **not** need to end up in a cell in an Abrasax basement on Christmas eve," he reasoned.

Pulling away from him with a giggle, her eyes glittered with the reflection of the pink Christmas lights, and Caine almost forgot that they were closing in on eight minutes over their timeline.

He gave her a small smile before a shuffle in the hallway drew his attention to the door. He looked back at Jupiter, the giggle from before bursting into a Cheshire grin.

"I think that's our cue. Time to fly," Jupiter pulled him to a nearby window. Not missing a beat, Jupiter's practiced hands pulled a small device out of her belt and pointed it at the glass. With a quiet shatter, the winter air hit them suddenly.

Below them, the city was shimmering with Christmas lights and new snow. Caine pulled her close, tethering them together. Taking a deep breath, he pulled a grappling gun out of its holster and shot it into the neighboring scaffolding.

“Down is easy,” he reminded her, taking the opportunity to pull her close when she turned her focus to him. “You ready?”

“Watch this,” Jupiter replied, vibrating with adrenaline. With no further warning, she pulled Caine out of the window and they swung. It wasn’t a long distance, but the swooping feeling in her stomach made it feel like they were falling forever. They hit the bars with a metallic clang and released the tether to slowly lower themselves to the ground.

Detaching herself from Caine, Jupiter shook off the landing as they stepped into the shadows. “As much fun as that is, has HQ ever mentioned inventing an easier way out of buildings?”

“I seem to remember some mumbling about gravity defying boots,” Caine responded, releasing the hook with an unruly grin.

“Sounds like science fiction to me,” Jupiter quipped back, patting her pockets to make sure the thumb drive was still in place. “We should keep moving. Tsing and Apini are going to be wondering what happened to us."

“Now who’s concerned with time?”

“Now it’s fifteen degrees and I’m not exactly dressed for Chicago in December,” she said, pulling her jacket tighter to her.

“Then let’s get moving,” Caine took her hand and led her a few blocks over. Buried in the snow was an average four-door, which beeped in response to a press of the fob in his hand.

“Why is it that in the spy movies they all drive extravagant cars but we’re always in the most white-bread sedans available?” Jupiter griped as she scraped snow off of the windshield.

“You know why; it’s-”

“I know, I know. It’s so that we’re as under the radar as possible,” Jupiter interrupted, knocking the snow off her boots and following Caine into the getaway car. “But would it kill them to plant something with seat heaters?”

🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄

They ditched the car two blocks away, opting to walk the final distance. As they approached their destination, the word _Alcazar_ was glowing on the aged brick, right above a neon sign proclaiming that they were open.

The hole in the wall was empty save for the lone bartender, who barely paused his cleaning as they entered. “Merry Christmas, Sam,” Jupiter said with a smile.

“Thanks,” he replied, placing a cocktail napkin in front of each of them at the bar. “What can I get ya?”

“Vodka tonic,” Jupiter responded.

“Extra ice,” Caine added. With a nod, Sam tugged a bottle of Svedka off the shelf. A mirror swung open to reveal a tunnel lit with glowing orbs. The bartender finished pouring the drink, which Jupiter grabbed off the bar and carried with her as they walked down the hallway.

“I’m Russian. We don’t waste good vodka,” Jupiter replied to his look of incredulity.

They entered the Aegis HQ to a quiet hum. Most of the staff was off for the holiday and only Bob, the receptionist, was there to greet them. He robotically announced their arrival before asking them to take a seat.

Swirling her drink before taking a sip, Jupiter turned to Caine. “So, do you think it was worth giving up our Christmas eve for this mark?”

“Getting evidence that Abrasax Inc. is illegally experimenting on humans, proving that they’re a corrupt organization, and leading to their ultimate downfall? Hell yes, I believe it’s worth it.”

Her face glowed again - this time not with a smile of mischief but instead with a smile of admiration. Caine felt a similar smile spread across his features and warm him from the inside. He had his reservations three years ago when he was partnered with a green operative right out of the academy, but she had surprised him. Her practicality, sense of adventure, moral code, and humility had been a refreshing break from others in the organization that had a sense of elitism and superiority.

“They’re ready to see you now,” Bob monotoned to them.

Caine reached over and grasped Jupiter’s hand as she took another sip of her drink. He laughed. “Let’s finish this so that we can go home and have _our_ Christmas eve, at home, with the dogs.”

“I do love dogs,” Jupiter said under her breath. Caine barked his first laugh of the night before pulling her close.

“Merry Christmas, Jupiter Jones.”

“Merry Christmas, Caine Wise,” she responded as they got up and walked to their bosses’ office.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my boyfriend and sister added some prompts to this to help my creativity:  
> \- "extra ice"  
> \- "orbs"  
> \- "something pink"
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
